


egg toast

by aeonouji



Series: a barista and his regular [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: first introductions can be rough sometimes.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: a barista and his regular [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795336
Kudos: 15





	egg toast

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer learns not every customer who is a regular, is in fact, thirsty for him.

Short stature and business casual clothing. A large backpack on their back as they walked into the coffee shop. A tall barista glances over to the bell ringing. His dark hair is parted to the left, his crisp clothes and formal smile greet the customer walking in. He greets them politely despite already knowing their order. They place their bag down in the chair with a table out of sunlight's direct view but not completely obscuring the view through glass windows.

"Good morning, what could I get for you?"

They take pause, looking over the menu behind him.

_ An iced matcha latte and a blueberry scone _ , he repeats in his head. He waits as his customer nervously skims the board searching for their order. He holds back a chortle when they notice their usual order is no longer on the board. Currently, they're the only two in the coffee shop. It's still early to the point of no loud suburban moms are rushing for their coffee or people grabbing something convenient to start their day. It's a perk that this customer kept to themself usually working diligently for hours on end before leaving the shop around four. It's an additional bonus that they didn't cause a ruckus.

They look around awkwardly as if there would be actual people coming around at this hour. He lets out a breathy chuckle.

"Oh gosh," they stammer, "Uh- Could- uhm- a cup of english breakfast tea with sugar?"

"Are you quite sure?" He smiles as he tilts his head. Their expression shifts into flustered nervousness. Pink dusting their skin. Long lashes looking down at their hands holding their debit card before fiddling with the simple banded silver ring on their finger.

"I didn't see matcha drinks on the menu…" They mumble.

"It must have slipped my mind as I was writing the menu," he lies, "I'll make your usual, if that's alright?"

They nod, moving to insert their card in the card reader. He pushes their hand away. Gently nudging their small hand away as if compelled by a force. They glance up from their bangs, wide dark eyes look into his own. Their lips parted to speak up. He interjects before they can utter a sound, "It's… on the house, you're the first customer of the day."

Perhaps, he felt guilty for pulling a teasing trick on them. They give a shy smile. There's a pause before they shake their head. Still holding their card in hand. Fingers barely poking out from their deep blue cardigan.

"I don't mind paying," they debate, "Ah, could I also get-"

The barista moves to the glass display. His steps calculated as they turn to the confections lined up neatly with care. The man waits patiently as they look carefully at each confection. He can see their eyes linger for a moment on the items on the far right. Their eyes wide and sparkling with a child-like want. He notices their gaze had turned toward the egg tarts. Their expression drops suddenly before glancing toward the center display. A carefully filed nail points toward one of the sandwiches. Bending down slightly to see where they're pointing, their eyes directed to the egg toast.

"I'll take an egg toast and I'll be paying for it."

He would frown if his expression of confusion didn't cause them to puff their cheeks slightly and pouting. Ringing them up, he puts down a  _ slight _ discount on account of his slight teasing them. They sit at their table and pull out their laptop. Rummaging through their bag they pull out a small drawing tablet. Turning on the laptop, they get a determined expression on their face. Putting in earbuds, all that can be heard over his making their drink is the scratch of their stylus on tablet.

"Do you mind if I joined you?"

"Not to be rude but aren't you in the middle of working?"

"My brother is coming in actually," he replies, "Besides, it looks like today is going to be a quiet day."

They don't glance up from their screen.

"I don't mind," they mumble as they fumble blindly for their phone. With one hand holding the tray of food and drink, he uses his free hand to nudge their phone toward them. They murmur thanks before checking the time and placing it facedown. Their focus entirely on their screen. The barista takes the seat in front of them. Placing their order down, he notices how lost they are in their little world.

He takes the chance to fully look at them. He had always been curious at what they were doing on their laptop for hours at a time when they came in. They close the laptop slightly, adjusting the plate with their egg toast to their right, taking small bites as they kept sketching. They reopen their laptop, gingerly placing the partially eaten toast back on the plate. They glance to the tall glass sitting on the table and nudge it closer to their left. They crack their wrist and roll their shoulders before going back to whatever they were doing. They remind him of one of his siblings.

He checks his phone, then goes back to looking at them. A mole near their left eye. When they shrug off their cardigan and take off their glasses to pinch the bridge of their nose, he notices two more small moles on their dominant hand. Contrasting his own skin that held no such marks anywhere on his body, to his own personal knowledge.

"Um… you've been staring at me for a while now," they uttered.

"Sorry," he crosses one leg over the other, "You come in for hours at a time so I was curious what you were doing."

"That… sounds like a cop out," they remark, "I'm sure you get more interesting people coming through here, the employees are handsome after all."

This perks his interest.

"So you find me handsome," he teased. Their face flushes, realizing their words. Their pen drops onto the table. He chuckles, "I knew I was attractive but it's different hearing it coming from a quiet regular like yourself."

They grimace, the pink on their cheeks doesn't dissipate as their voice struggles to stay balanced, "I'm sure, but I know you're not deaf so you can hear your female customers squeal about it if I can hear it through my earbuds."

"Awful dismissive of you," he mused, "You're saying you don't come for eye candy?"

They unplug their drawing tablet. Placing its pen in the small loop at the top. Carefully they place it in the red fabric laptop case. They close their laptop placing it in the case to join the drawing tablet.

"No, I come for the nice variety of sweets and matcha drinks and you sell quality teas with pretty tins."

He chuckles. Uncrossing his legs, he leans forward slightly. What's the harm in a bit more teasing? They frown at his close proximity and lean back in their chair. Using their hands to lean away, they don't move until he leans back from their personal bubble. They sit upright in their seat, glancing down at his name tag. Eyes flickering from his nametag to his face and back again. Shutting their eyes for a moment, they sigh. Their face is neutral despite the forced upturned corners of their lips in a semblance of a smile.

"I'll be taking my leave," they pull their cardigan back on, "Have a nice day… Lucifer."

He's taken aback by their disinterest and biting sarcasm as they speak politely. Slinging the strap of their backpack over their shoulder. Though, he's more taken aback for more vain reasons. Lucifer usually has girls falling at his feet wanting to  _ speak _ to him. Female customers squealing over him and his brothers. As they walk away, practically out the door, a plastic clatter perks his attention to the nametag simply labeled "Ace". As they step out past the glass doors' threshold, he calls out to them. His call falling on deaf ears, he takes long strides to catch up to them.

"Hey! You forgot your nametag..!"

His call still falling on dead ears. Soon enough, they walk out of his sigh. Glancing down to the nametag, he examines it for a moment before sighing. Well, he could give it back if they came on his shift. The white nametag has their name and not much else. He knew what they looked like. He also knew their name. Ace, with the mole near their left eye, half-rimmed glasses, and bangs covering their eyebrows. Hard to forget someone so bluntly polite. Lucifer walks back into the cafe. Tucking the nametag into his pocket, he sighs. At least the nametag itself has a magnet, so they didn't lose the  _ entire _ thing.

"Ace, who orders an iced matcha latte and sometimes a blueberry scone."

"Oh damn it all, I left my nametag," they groan, "Fuck… I can't go back there, I was rude to that barista."

They pinch the bridge of their nose in frustration. Glancing back in the direction of the cafe, they contemplate walking back. Was it really worth it? All that bravado they put up, and now they have to walk back, tail between their legs, to get their nametag. Ace sighs. All that smack talk to the cute barista who always got their order right. They did like the aesthetics. A quaint little coffee shop that sold teas by the tin and the sweets were good. They groan before walking back. Noticing, what was his name, oh, Lucifer, standing in front of the doors. The man is tapping his foot on the pavement and checking his phone. Ace sighs a final time before walking up to the man. He notices them before they can call out to him.

The stern frown on his lips shifting into the formal smile they were used to seeing him give when he notices them. He speaks up, "Ah, you forgot-"

"I dropped my nametag."

He obliges and pulls the piece of plastic from his pocket. Handing it to them politely. That is, sandwiched between his pointer finger and thumb. He purses his lips for a moment as they take it from between his fingers.

"I wanted to apologize for being rude," he glances to the cafe, "inside, I mean."

"No, that's alright,  _ I _ shouldn't have been rude," they reassure, "you came into my personal space and I snapped at you."

"So I'm guessing you'll be coming again."

"I… yeah."

"Right, well, have a nice day, Ace."

**Author's Note:**

> first meetings or in this case, introductions bc I too frequented a starbucks near my work to the point where almost every barista knew my order and just checked for my name.


End file.
